<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor, Doctor. by saint_peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767977">Doctor, Doctor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach'>saint_peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cock Ring, Doctor/Patient, Doctor/Patient/Nurse, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Roleplay, Nurse/Patient, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan asks his lovers Alfred and Madeline to perform a scene with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Female Canada (Hetalia), America/Female Canada/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor, Doctor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ivan Braginsky?" Ivan looked up from the magazine he had been reading and stood to join the nurse who had called for him; a sunny looking blonde who looked like he belonged on the beaches of California. The nurse let him to the exam room and had him change into a standard hospital gown and had him sit down.</p><p>"The names Alfred, big guy. I'll be your nurse today. I'm going to take your history and vitals and then I'm going to prep you for the doc." Alfred explained, grabbing a clipboard to jot down notes as he asked questions. "Alright," he started once he was ready. "What brought you in today?" Alfred turned his attention to Ivan who tried not to squirm under the intense gaze.</p><p>"Well, you see, I have been getting aroused lately, but no matter what I do, I cannot seem to orgasm," he answered, looking rather embarrassed to admit his plight.</p><p>Alfred winced sympathetically and wrote it down. "Yikes, man. How long has this been happening?"</p><p>"For about a week. I meant to come in earlier but I have been busy with work and did not have a day off until now."</p><p>Alfred nodded. "Work will do that to you. Fortunately, I've got a job that lets me jerk it whenever pretty much." He gave a laugh and winked over at him, which sent the flush on his cheeks up to his ears. His dick twitched at the thought of his hot nurse jacking off in an office full of people and he bit his lip.</p><p>"Anyway, when was your last clinical?" Alfred asked, looking up at him, noting the way Ivan looked away with shame at the question.</p><p>"Ah, four years ago," Ivan mumbled, his hand fidgeting in his lap. His embarrassment only worsened when Alfred gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"Whoa. No wonder you've been having so much trouble lately. You're supposed to have a clinical every six months, at the latest." Alfred scolded lightly, writing down a quick note with furrowed eyebrows. "I'll have an appointment scheduled for 3 months from now once we're done here." Alfred hummed before setting the clipboard to the side.</p><p>"Oh, you do not have to," Ivan tried to deny, only for it to get waved off by Alfred.</p><p>"Nonsense. You haven't been taking care of yourself and it's our job to fix this and take care of you." Alfred gave a friendly smile. "Now, let's take your vitals so we can get to the actual treatment." </p><p>Alfred made quick work of checking his vitals as well as his mental and physical functions. "Looks like your in good health besides your problem." He hummed before helping him getting adjusted on the table and putting his feet up on the stirrups so everything was on display. Alfred seated himself on the rolling stool and slid between his legs, his hand feeling around to make sure everything was good. His hand cupped Ivan's testicles, pulling a small gasp from him as he rolled them in his hand.</p><p>"Damn, these are so swollen. I'm surprised you're having trouble cumming, you're practically full to bursting," Alfred hummed, massaging them and watching as Ivan's cock twitched and stirred to life some more. He bit back a whine of disappointment as the hand was pulled away and Alfred reached to grab a small tray with a few toys, a small tub of lube, and some gloves on it. Alfred slipped on a pair of gloves before dipping two fingers into the lube.</p><p>"Alright. This treatment is gonna include orgasm denial and some prostate massaging. We find that stimulating the prostate while keeping the patient from orgasming out of their own will can help with the inability to orgasm." Alfred explained as he traced one finger around the rim of Ivan's anus before slowly pushing it in, meeting little resistance. He took his time working the finger in and out, making sure to coat his wall with plenty of lube before slipping the second finger in. "I'm gonna stretch you open for a bit before putting in a bullet vibrator to stimulate your prostate." </p><p>Ivan gave a small whine and nodded along to the words as he stayed as still as possible on the table.</p><p>Alfred took his tome, watching every one of Ivan's reactions, the way he twitched and his hips stuttered a few times. "You can let go, sugar. Nobody here is gonna judge you for being a slut." Alfred smirked a little when he heard the small whimper from the back of Ivan's throat. "Oh? Do you like being called a slut?" He asked as he crooked his fingers, pressing right up against Ivan's prostate, causing him to gasp and jerk his hips down.</p><p>"Look at you, sugar, acting like a real slut, taking my fingers so easily. Best you want your whore ass to be filled up, hm? Stuff you full until your stomach is bulging and you can feel it in your gut." Alfred grinned as Ivan whimpered and clenched around his fingers. "I'd like to see that too, see you filled up with my cock, pounding you right here on this table while the cameras capture it all. Unfortunately, I'm just a nurse and the doctor didn't bring her strap today, so you'll just have to do with our fingers and a tiny vibrator. Do you think you can cum just from that?" He asked, rubbing his fingers against his prostate, massaging the little bundle of nerves until Ivan was a gasping, whining mess on the table.</p><p>Alfred watched as Ivan's cock grew quite a bit, an angry red in color with thick precum dripping from the tip and leaking down the shaft. They were already making good progress. Alfred pulled his fingers from Ivan's ass, much to his dismay.</p><p>"I know, sugar. Your little slut ass feels so empty, doesn't it." He mocked with false sympathy. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you feel good." He reached over to the tray to grab the small bullet vibrator, making sure it was lubed before sliding it into Ivan's greedy whole and slotting it against his prostate. Ivan tried not to squirm, but it turned out that was impossible when Alfred pressed the button on the remote and turned it on. Ivan gripped the sides of the table tightly as he gave a pathetic cry. Alfred drank in the sight for a solid moment before grabbing the rubber cock ring and slipping it over Ivan's erection, making sure it was snug.</p><p>"You good, sugar? Doesn't hurt too much, yeah?" He asked, wanting to make sure Ivan wasn't in any actual pain he wouldn't enjoy. He smiled when Ivan gave a quick nod and looked at him with watery eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get what you need soon. But first, I'm going to go get the doctor. It might take a little while though so just hang in. You can touch yourself, I know your cum-slut brain wouldn't be able to keep from doing that, even if you tried." Alfred grinned and laughed as Ivan whined and squirmed, his hips pressing up towards him in a desperate manner. He stood and made his way to the door.</p><p>Ivan did his best to keep from touching himself as if wanting to prove that he had some self-control, but after five minutes he found himself fisting his cock, groaning and giving small cries as he fucked his own hand. He left the cock ring where it was, despite wanting to tug it off and cum right then and there. </p><p>Ten minutes into waiting for Alfred to return with the doctor, Ivan had shifted to grab the pillow he had been resting on to hump down against it, feeling far too much like a bitch in heat as he chased an end that he couldn't reach.</p><p>Fifteen minutes in he found himself sobbing openly as a dry orgasm washed over him, his cock throbbing between his legs as he sobbed and humped the pillow like his life depended on it. He looked up a little with teary eyes when the door opened and Alfred stepped back in with a tall, plump, and curvy woman who smiled at him sweetly. Alfred cooed at the sight of him.</p><p>"Awe, look at him Maddie, poor little slut couldn't even handle fifteen minutes without us." Alfred practically skipped to the side of the bed and coaxed him back on his back and his feet back onto the stirrups.</p><p>"Alfred, don't be mean to him. You know sluts like him have a hard time controlling themselves." Madeline scolded, settling on the stool between Ivan's legs. She turned her attention to him and smiled again. "Hi, Ivan. My name is Madeline, I'm going to be your doctor for today. You seem to be doing really well so far. From what I heard, I think that maybe you've been too stressed and that's contributing to your problem. Regardless, I'm still going to spread you open with this speculum and check out your prostate, feel around and make sure there aren't any real problems okay?" Ivan managed to give a weak nod, practically drooling now as Alfred had wrapped his hand around his cock and was stroking him.</p><p>"Good. Alfred's going to play with you while I do the exam, keep you distracted." Madeline turned away to pull some gloves on and grab the speculum from the tray, making sure it had plenty of lube before carefully inserting it and opening him up, giving her a clear view of his ass and the bright pink toy buzzing away against his prostate. Grabbing a light, she peered inside, looking over his quivering walls for any abnormalities. "So far so good. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. But just to make sure, I'm going to use this little rode to prod around and make sure there isn't anything that hurts or seems to be causing problems. She lifted a slim, sleek rod up to show him, but he was barely paying attention to her. It was hard to when Alfred was fisting him so nicely.</p><p>Madeline chuckled at him being so out of it and went back to the exam, focusing mostly on poking and rubbing his prostate, causing him to squirm and whine, that combined with the vibrator being far too much for him. But regardless of the sounds he made, she kept it up, enjoying the way his walls fluttered and clenched around the speculum as if to get more feeling than just the touch against his prostate. Eventually, though, she decided she was satisfied.</p><p>"Looks like everything is in proper working order," she hummed, pulled out the rod and the speculum, setting the tools to the side and wiping her gloves off. "Now that we're sure there aren't any actual problems, I'm going to give you a prostate massage for a bit before we take the ring off and we'll see if that's enough to get you to cum."</p><p>She waited for his nod of confirmation before easily slipping to fingers into him, beginning to thrust them at a decent pace, spreading them and pressing them against his prostate and everywhere that got her an eager and plead reaction. She focused on finger fucking his ass and overwhelming his prostate as Alfred murmured filthy words into his ear as he stroked, squeezed, and occasionally slapped his cock.</p><p>"C-cum, please, c-c-can- ah, ah, ah" Ivan pleaded, whining and whimpering pathetically as he rocked his hips desperately, trying to decide if he could fuck himself harder on Madeline's fingers or up into Alfred's hands.</p><p>"What do you think, Alfred?" Madeline hummed. "Should we let the poor slut cum? He won't be able to be filled up so I suppose letting him cum would be a good treat for him."</p><p>"He's been a really good boy," Alfred decided. "I think we should let him. Can I take the ring off?" He asked, his hand moving to the base of Ivan's cock to hover over the ring, waiting for Madeline's permission. He grinned when she nodded and tugged it off. Only moments later, as Madeline rubbed his prostate and Alfred squeezed the head of his cock, Ivan came with a guttural scream, his whole body tensing and spasming. Thick ribbons of cum splattered over the gown and Alfred's hand. The two of them milked him for everything he was worth and worked him through the intense orgasm.</p><p>Ivan went limp against the table, his vision dotting as his chest heaved for breath and his whole body trembled. He hardly noticed when Alfred left his side and stepped out of the room. He didn't really register anything up he felt Madeline's cool hand on his cheek and her soft syrupy smile was focused on him.</p><p>"Sweetie, can you hear me?" She asked softly, giving a nod of her own when he nodded. "Good. Alfred went to get you some water. I'm going to clean you up. Once you're ready to move, we're going to take a warm bath and take care of you, okay baby?" She told him the plan, going slow and sweet to make sure he got everything, knowing he might be rather fuzzy and unclear after such an intense scene.</p><p>"Da," he rumbled in agreement. A bath sounded nice and he was very thirsty. His throat hurt too. He gave an uncomfortable and tapped his throat. "Hurts." Madeline nodded and kissed his forehead before grabbing a cough drop for his throat. She unwrapped it for him and slipped it into his mouth before beginning to clean up the mess of cum and lube off of him with a warm wet wipe. She set the ring and vibrator to the side with the rest of the props to be cleaned later once Ivan had been taken care of and was asleep.</p><p>Alfred returned after a few minutes with a cold water bottle that Ivan eagerly took and chugged. It took a fairly long while before Ivan was ready to get up, but Alfred and Madeline stayed right with him the whole time, making sure he was comfortable and was coming down alright. Once he was ready, they carefully helped him up and to the bathroom where they drew a warm bath and set him down. They took their time cleaning him up with his favorite soap, massing his shoulders and back and anywhere out that was tense, murmuring praise and telling him out how good he had been and was. He was practically asleep by the time they helped him out and tried him off with a fluffy towel and were wrapping him in his soft bathrobe.</p><p>They settled down in their large bed with him between the two of them, making sure he was warm and content and comfortable, peppering him with sweet, loving kisses as he dozed off in their embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>